Gahiji Kwachum
Colonel Gahiji Kwachum was a Hurian commander in the Hurian Armed Forces, and the first Military Governor of Jamaica. He was sent to the island at the request of the people, and ordered by the Hurian War Council to setup a new government, not unlike the Union of Everett's operations in Iraq and Afganistan. However, he as killed by unknown assaliants in his office in the middle of the night. The Hurians blame the Everetti government, stating there was too much evidence pointin to their involvement. The Everetti blamed the Hurian Penal Legions, though none of their personnel were present on the island; the Jamaican people, despite the fact the Hurian occupation was both popular and their people not allowed near Hurian commanders as per regulation; and other secret agencies, though no other nation had a motive to resist Huria's requested aid to the island. Regardless, Col. Kwachum is missed at home, and the Everetti's actions on the island have made it too dangerous to fly the colonel's body home, further increasing the rage of his murder back in Huria. Biography Death & Legacy As he was about to retire to his room, he decided to get a quick drink. He noticed a drink on his desk, and thought on of his aides probably left it there for him, not the first time someone did something nie for him. He drank, and died almost instantly. Hearing a scream coming from his office, his commanders rushed to see if he was okay only to find his lifeless body on the floor. Doctors brought in from Huria determined that he had been poisoned, and immediately, a search began to find the ones responsible. The murderer was long gone, and as many Hurian's suspected, Everett was widely believed to be responsible for the good colonel's death. Outrage upon news of his murder spread all across the island of Jamaica, and determined to avenge his death, the Jamaican people began hunting down and killing any Everetti citizens found on the island. Some 374 tourists with Everetti citizenship were murdered, the rest only saved by te Hurian military's orders to stop the killing. The refusal to step in sooner was done as a way of getting even for the death of another Hurian, Fanta Haidalla, outside of th United Nations headquarters, in which President Kaitlyn Rachel Spencer admitted she told her forces not to protect the Hurian delegation. Ironically, Kwachum wasn't interested in leading the occupation of Jamaica, and the mission came just as he was about to retire. He wanted a younger commander he respected, Col. Cheiku Savane, to take his place, but agreed to do the one misson before his retirement. He told his wife beforehis death that he was looking forward to a new peace between Huria and Everett, though he was unaware Everett was too concerned with killing god men like himself to care for any peace he wanted. Kwachum's death has gone down as the single most important death in Hurian history, just after that of Rollace Williams. He was honored back home for his courage to confront his enemies, and the wisdom he imparted to younger soldiers seeking to lead others. The death had far reaching consequences. Everetti citizens, already distrusted by Hurians and many of their African allies, were now villified, as the Hurians and the Africans they protected were not fooled by the Everetti government's lies. Benjamin Williams, the current Supreme Commander of Huria spent days pouring over evidence to get jusice for Kwachum's family, and Huria was threatened by the Everetti-dominated United Nations was being kicked out of the organization as it demanded an investigation it did not recieve. Category:Individuals Category:Viva's Storage